The Demi-god Time Lady
by booklover181
Summary: A demigod that is half god and Time Lord that happens to be Percy Jackson's half sister goes missing after the second titan war, and comes back three days after Percy goes missing with no memories and with a Roman Legion tattoo. The problem is that she chose to lose her memories. What happened to make her want forget her life at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Dare Jackson

Family: Poseidon (father) [Greek god]

Traveller (mother) [Time Lady] {deceased}

Sally Jackson (adopted mother) [human]

Percy Jackson (half-brother/adopted brother) [demi-god]

Tyson (half-brother) [Cyclops]

Eye color: Sea Green

Hair color and length: Midnight Black and stops just above her elbows

Age: 17

Early life: Traveller was a Time Lady that became stranded on earth when her traveling companion took off with her TARDIS, and never came back. Traveller later attracted the attention of the sea god, and well, you know what happens next.

Traveller wasn't exactly mentally stable when she left Gallifrey. Traveller was one of the children that went insane from looking in the Untempered Schism when she was eight years old on Gallifrey.

Because of her insanity Traveller thought her daughter Dare was not meant to exist, so she attempted to kill her when she was an infant. Poseidon rescued Dare and punished her mother with death, and asked Sally Jackson to take care of his other newborn daughter as well as her 5 month year old son Percy.

Sally was reluctant to at first. Who would want to look after the child that their lover had with another woman? But after Sally met Dare, she couldn't help but love the little infant, and agreed to raise her as her own child.

Growing up Percy knew that Dare and himself were only blood related through their missing father, but he still treated Dare like his little sister and acted as the protective older brother, he spent a lot of time chasing boys away from her in school and at camp.

Percy knows growing up that Dare was different, especially that she could go days without sleeping but never got tired, but he got used to it. Sally made sure that Percy knew not to tell anyone how different Dare is, or else someone will take Dare away them forever. That scared Percy from telling anyone how different Dare is, and caused Percy to be overprotective of his younger half-sister.

Poseidon had explained to Sally that Dare was half Time Lord and had told her how Dare would be different from humans. Dare doesn't need sleep unless she has went through a physically or mentally taxing activity, doesn't need to eat food as much as a human, has two hearts so she could never go a doctor or hospital, ambrosia and nectar would work on her, she can heal extremely fast, very intelligent, instantly knows every language that has existed and ever will exist, has ADHD, and has never gotten sick, she may have tried to fake it like Percy has to get out of school but it never worked.

At the boarding schools Dare had to pretend to be asleep at night, and ate every meal, as well as not showing her true intelligence outside their home, so she could stay in the same classes as Percy. Often helped Percy with his school work.

Dare also went on all the quests with her brother. Much to Chiron's displeasure, but the quests have succeeded with minimal casualties so he allowed four people to a quest only if Dare is the fourth.

**Another AU with my character Dare. Let me know what you think in the reviews, and sorry I don't know if the Doctor would make an aperince (did I spell that right?). I put it as a crossover because of the time lady part and there will be references****to Gallifrey that only whovians would get so please don't hate me *hides behind the couch* and I'll try to put the chapter 'missing' up (basically it's about how Dare went missing from both camps) as soon as I can. **

**~Bye**


	2. Missing

Before she went missing at camp half-blood: Two nights after the second titian war.

Percy, Annabeth and Dare were hanging out by the lake watching the sunset. Dare spent the entire time trying to find a way to leave, so she could avoid being a third wheel.

"Hey guys, I'm going to turn in for the night." Dare said standing up and added with a smirk "Try not to have too much fun. If you know what I mean."

The two demigods blushed at the comment.

"Shut-up, I'll be there in a bit." Percy said, still blushing.

Dare smirked "You better." Then walked back towards her cabin, leaving the two teens alone by the lake.

"Little sisters, they can be so annoying." Percy joked, while a feeling of dreed settled in his stomach. He pushed it away as an effect of the after math of the war.

Annabeth elbowed him, "She's not that bad, and I think she has been trying to find an excuse to give us time alone since we asked her to come with us." Annabeth said leaning against Percy.

Percy sighed. "Yeah you're right, I don't know what I would do without her."

He looked up at the sky seeing that it was little past curfew. "Looks like we have to go before the harpies come find us."

Annabeth looked up slightly disappointed, but stood up anyways. Percy got up and took her hand and walked to her cabin.

Percy walked to his cabin, smiling that he was able to give Annabeth a kiss goodbye.

He frowned when he saw that the lights weren't on in his cabin. Usually he had to argue with Dare to turn them off since she doesn't need to sleep, unless she has gone through a physically taxing event or activity. To everyone's surprise, Dare actually slept in after the titan war.

He jogged to the porch, where he almost slipped on some small round objects. Picking up the objects that are attached to leather chord, he realised it is Dare's camp necklace, the one that everyone knows that she rarely takes off.

"Dare!" Percy yelled when he charged into the cabin. Looking around the darkened room he could see the outline of all her belongings as well as his own, but no sign of his half-sister.

"Haha, you got me. Dare come out! If it's a joke, it's not funny anymore!" Percy yelled loud enough for the cabin next to his to hear, which happened to be the Aries cabin.

"Hey Jackson shut up. Some of us have to sleep." Clarisse yelled from the Aries cabin.

"Dare is really not funny! Come out!" Percy yelled, ignoring Clarisse.

Some banging noises came from the Aries cabin and the light went on, and a cranky looking Clarisse stomped out to where Percy is yelling.

"What the hell Jackson?! Just because you're a big shot on Olympus, doesn't mean you can yell around camp past curfew." Clarisse snapped.

Percy wore a slightly panicked look, "Dare's gone."

"What do you mean gone? She could have wandered off to the forest or something, everyone knows that she wanders around at night since she doesn't need to go to sleep."

"Why would she say that she is heading back to the cabin?"

"She could have gotten side tracked."

"Why would she leave her necklace on the porch?!" Percy almost yelled, and showed Dare's necklace for Clarisse to see.

Clarisse's eyes widened, realising that half alien could be in danger, "Well, she could have. . . Go tell Chiron and Mr. D, I'll wake the other cabins and start a search."

Percy nodded and took off to the Big House, while Clarisse started yelling for the cabins to wake up to find a missing camper.

They searched the camp all night but found no trace of the missing camper aside from the necklace. They sent satyrs and other demi-gods to keep a look out for her, but they could not do much else.

Percy blamed himself for her disappearance, saying that if he walked her back to her cabin she would still be around. He also wore Dare's necklace along with his own, to remember her and to return back to her if she was found.

Annabeth was saddened when her friend disappeared, and spent most of her time convincing Percy that it wasn't his fault and there was nothing they could have done to stop it.

The searches went double when Percy disappeared as well.

"Are you sure it was wise to take the half alien child Queen Hera?" a servant nymph asked.

"I'm sure. The plan would not succeed if she doesn't go to Camp Jupiter." Hera said.

"But you sent her a year back in time to Camp Jupiter and reversed her age by a year as well. There will be two of her in the same time period. Won't that cause complications?"

"Not if I take her memory, and make sure she stays in Camp Jupiter."

An ebony haired girl with sea green eyes covered in scratches and cuts stumbled through a back gate of what looked to be a military base with Roman architecture.

"Help!" The raven haired girl yelled when she saw two people crossing the road farther down the street.

The duo ran to help the girl. The ravenette was able to see the blonde boy leading the duo, and was just able to notice an odd scar above his lip before everything went black.

The ravenette woke up three days later, and the blonde boy that found her visited whenever he could along with the other girl hat found her.

The green eyed girl looked around what she assumed to be a medical centre.

"Hey, you're finally awake." A dark skinned girl said walking through the doorway said.

"Umm, yeah. Awake. Where am I?" The girl asked.

The other girl smiled "You're at Camp Jupiter, and my name is Hazel. Hazel Levesque. I was one of the people that found you. How are you feeling?"

"Hi Hazel. My name is . . . Dare. . . Dare Jack-son?" Dare said, sound unsure of her answer.

Hazel gave her a funny look "Are you sure? Because you don't sound sure."

Dare rubbed her head to relive some of the pain "I think so. That's all I can remember, just my name."

Hazel sat at the end of bed, "You don't remember anything?"

She shook her head "Nothing, I don't remember anything before the wolf house. When I try to remember anything else I get a headache."

Hazel nodded "Well, I'm sure it will come back to you soon."

"I hope so." Dare muttered. "Soo. . . Am I clear leave this sick bay to explore this 'Camp Jupiter'?"

Hazel smiled "Yeah you should be. That is if you're feeling up to it."

Dare immediately jumped out of bed, egger to leave the depressing atmosphere of the sick bay and grinned, "I'm good, just a headache. Nothing fresh air can't fix."

Hazel smiled and stood up, "That's good. I can show you around camp, we have a couple minutes before dinner, and I can introduce you to Jason. He was the other person that found you."

Dare nodded, "So the blonde?"

Hazel laughed, "Yeah, Jason is the blonde one. Jason is the Praetor of the First Legion. "

"Is he single?" Her eyes widened, and covered her mouth with her hand, and a red blush covered her cheeks. "Forget that! Forget I said anything!" Dare looked away to hide her darkening blush.

Hazel laughed, "He's single. Actually, you're all he's been talking about the past three days."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's been annoying the other Praetor."

"Okay that's-wait, I've been asleep for three days?!"

"Yeah, but you're awake now, why don't I give you the tour now. As for where you'll be staying, I think Jason will speak for you to get into the 5th cohort." Hazel finished with a wince.

"What? What's wrong with the 5th cohort?"

"It's nothing. Well, it's just that, the 5th cohort is sorta cursed."

Dare signalled for her to continue, when she didn't she said "Is that it?"

"Well yeah."

"Superstation isn't good enough. Now I have to join." Dare said with a smirk.

Hazel gave her a worried look, "Are you crazy? You hear that a cohort is cursed and you want to join it?"

"Yep. Where is the fun in safety? Were demigods right? Were meant to run into danger. You never hear of a demigod that played it safe, you hear of the ones that saved everyone or died trying."

"Actually there are lots of demigods that are famous for playing it safe, like in the invasion of Troy."

"Well I just has a monster attack three days ago and woke up from a coma five minutes ago and have no memory of my past life except my name. But I'm iffy on that. Never mind, the point is I'm not at my best mental capacity, so there." Dare finished by childishly sticking her tongue out at Hazel.

"Okay _stulta puella_*."Hazel said giggling.

"Who's a foolish girl?" a male voice said from the door way.

"Hi Jason. I was just talking to Dare- she gestured to Dare -, and she was just telling me that history is made by the demigods that are willing to do what others are not." Hazel said sending Dare a wink when Jason wasn't paying attention.

Jason looked impressed, "Really? That's very true Dare. . ." He trailed off.

"Jackson. Dare Jackson." Dare smiled at him.

He smiled back, "I like how you think Dare Jackson."

"Yes, and I was also telling Hazel that I would like to join the 5th cohort. I believe you can help me with that." Dare said as convincing as she could.

He looked at her shocked "The 5th cohort? You do know it has a bad reputation right?"

"Yes I do. But I don't care. Curses shouldn't matter, and if it's that important than it needs to be changed." Dare stated proudly.

"Are you sure?"

Dare nodded.

He smiled "Well then, it's settled, you're going in the 5th cohort. By the way would you happen to know who you're godly parent is?"

Before Dare could reply a green light appeared above her head. Jason and Hazel looked shocked. Curious Dare looked up, and gasped when she saw a glowing green trident above her head.

As it faded Jason and Hazel gave her a look akin to sympathy.

"Soooo, what was that fork thing?" Dare said after a moment.

"That was a trident, and you have been claimed. You're the daughter of Neptune." Hazel said.

"Okay, but why are you guys giving me sorry looks?"

"The sea is feared by Romans, so a child of Neptune is a bad omen." Jason said.

"Okay then, that's not good. Another thing I'm going to have to change." Dare said simply.

"Dare, do you really think that you can change years of Roman superstation of Neptune." Hazel said.

"Well I can try my _vox de causa_*." Dare said smirking.

"I can see why she called you _stulta puella_*, you really are foolish. But I'll help you any way I can." Jason said smiling.

Dare smiled, "Cool, you can be my _et particeps in crimen_*."

"As long as it's not illegal I'll be you're _et particeps in crimen_*." Jason said smiling.

Dare smiled at him then turned to Hazel "And you'll be my _vox de causa_*."

Hazel laughed, "Sure, it sounds like you'll need me to be with you, when it you two planning together."

"And you're our _stulta puella_*." Jason said giving her a look that caused Dare to blush and look away.

One year later, the night after the fall of Cronus' throne (which Jason took down with the help of Dare). And Dare and Jason have been dating for 10 months **(A/N I'm too lazy to write how they started dating).** Dare has regained all her memories except for the ones involving Camp Half-Blood.

Dare and Jason are laying on a blanket close to Temple Hill, looking at the stars. Dare is cuddled up to Jason, using his chest as a pillow while he has one hand around her waist and the other one plying with her hair.

"Do you miss New York?" Jason asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm. Yeah sometimes." Dare replied.

"What about your family, have you wanted to visit them?"

Dare turned to look at him curiously, before smirking and asking playfully, "Are hinting about something?"

Jason blushed, "Well, your family is probably worried about you being missing for so long, and it would probly be a nice surprise for you to go see them. With an escort of course."

Dare smiled, "Awww, is that a long winded excuse for you to say that you want to meet my family?"

Jason blushed a darker shade of red, "Y-yes."

Dare kissed him, "That would be very nice."

He looked at her shocked, before breaking out in a grin, "Really? Great! When should we leave?"

She thought about it before saying, "We can leave in three days, that way we can pack, and you can finish most of your Praetor duties, so Reyna doesn't have to do your homework."

Jason smiled and pecked her nose, "Sounds fair."

Dare smiled and stood up, leaving a pouting Jason on the blanket.

"Hey." He complained.

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him, which he immediately returned, causing her to giggle.

"C'mon, we should go pack and sleep, so we can leave sooner my _et particeps in crimen_*." Dare said smiling.

Jason sighed before he stood up and started putting the blanket away, "Fine, it's always about work with you." Jason joked while smirking.

Dare fondly rolled her eyes **(A/N is that possible?)** and smirked, "Notice how I got you to do all the work without me telling you to do it."

Jason had the blanket folded and wrapped an arm around her waist smirking, "That's because you can't fold a blanket."

Dare feigned hurt, "Can too, I choose to be horrible at it so you would fold it for me."

"Huh, I guess it worked then." He replied, pulling her closer, and she put her head on his shoulder.

They walked the rest of the way back in conferrable silence.

As they walked past the camp headquarters the saw Reyna's office light on.

"Looks like she's still awake." Jason said.

"Yeah, do you think you should tell her about the trip now, instead of the morning?" Dare asked.

Jason looked unsure, he didn't want Dare to walk back alone. Not to mention the fact that he felt a sense of dreed that something will happen to her once he leaves.

"If you're worried about me walking back alone, I can take care of myself, and besides, it's just a blanket." Dare said, helping him with his decision, "Besides you'll be by the entrance, and if I'm in trouble I'll scream. Okay?"

Jason still didn't want to leave, but he couldn't find any problems with her logic, so he ignored the feeling and nodded in agreement. He kissed her and walked to the entrance of the camp headquarters. Taking one last look of the ravenette, feeling like it would be the last time he saw her in a while, he walked into the building.

Jason knocked on the door to Reyna's office and walked in. He saw Reyna sitting behind her desk with Argentum and Aurum at her sides.

Reyna looked up at her new visitor and smiled. "Hello Jason, it though you went stargazing with Dare tonight."

"Oh yeah we just got back. Actually, I came to inform you about a-" Jason was cut off by the sound of Dare screaming.

The two praetor's shared a look of fear before charging to the source of the sound, with the metal dogs at their heels.

They ran outside and down the route Dare would have took to put the blanket away.

They turned a corner and found the blanket Dare and Jason were using earlier laying on the ground, it looked like it was dropped.

"DARE! Where are you?!" Jason yelled, starting to feel the panic creep in.

"Argentum and Aurum see if you can trace her sent." Reyna said, trying to hold in her panic at the fact that one of her best friend, that is a girl, is missing.

The mechanical dogs nodded and started sniffing around for Dare's sent.

"Can they even smell? I mean they are metal machines." Jason asked.

"Well they are magic as well, so why not." Reyna replied.

After a minute the dogs returned to their master heads bowed and whimpered.

Reyna could feel the tears gathering in her eyes and turned to Jason sadly, "I'm sorry Jason, but it seems that she has disappeared-"

Jason cut her off by yelling, "No! She can't be gone! We need search parties. We have to find her." Jason took of sprinting back to camp headquarters, where there is a horn that is to be used for a missing camper.

They never found the green eyed girl, Like Camp Half-Blood they sent search parties and had the wolves and scouts keep a look-out for Dare.

Like Percy, Jason blamed himself for letting Dare walk back alone. Reyna and Hazel tried to reason with him and say there was no way he could have known, but he wouldn't hear of it, always replying with he should have trusted his instincts.

The search parties went double when Jason went missing as well.

"Queen Hera. Did you make the half alien child disappear again?" the servant nymph asked.

The queen growled, "I don't know where she went. My transportation for her doesn't cause her pain. But I know she was taken by another god."

"One of the other Greek gods?"

"No."

"Roman?"

"No, another culture. Someone who works with darkness and inflicts pain. We need to find her before he causes to much damage."

At the base of Mount Olympus, in Greece. 3am

"Please. Take my memories and keep them until you separate the good from the bad." Dare begged on her knees before the queen of the gods.

"If I do this, then you must help fulfill the Great Prophecy. Since you are after all are a part of it."

Hera managed to see a confused look cross Dare's sot covered face.

"I'm one of the eight demigods that will stop Gaia? I'm not half human."

"Regardless of this, you are still a demigod to all mythical creatures, since you are half god and your birth was on earth."

Dare nodded, "I agree then. I Dare Jackson, swear on the River of Styx that I will do everything in my power to help stop Gaia from rising, as long as Hera (and or Juno) the Queen of the heavens and gods is the keeper to my memories.

Hera if you cannot separate the good memories from the tainted ones, then, make sure I never get them back, no matter how much I beg and plea."

Hera nodded solemnly, "I will child."

Dare snorted, "I'm 2,342 years old. I'm no child."

Hera sighed, "I know, and I'm deeply sorry for not finding you sooner. On the brighter side, you are the only person ever to be able to speak freely to any god or goddess without consequences."

"That's a plus, I guess. Now hurry, I feel my hold on reality slipping."

"Before you forget your entire life, is there anything that you want to leave behind for your family and friends, yourself perhaps. I don't want you disturbing me for trivial questions."

Dare smirked, "You would have to answer being my pardon. And yes I have letters written for everyone I know and love, and the journal I used to record a large amount of my life to prevent trivial questions from myself. All of which are in my black hip holster bag." She finished by patting the little black bag in between the goddess and half alien. "Which will also be given into your care until you deem me ready to look after it by myself."

"Before I start. Are you sure that this is your wish?"

Dare nodded, "I'm sure, I made written proof that I chose this instead of you doing this against my will."

Hera nodded and placed a hand on her head, "Then I Hera, Queen of the heavens, swear on the River of Styx that I will do everything in my power to separate your happy memories from the memories of great pain, if I am unable to separate the memories then I will guard them with my life. I will be the Keeper of you memories Dare Agathea Jackson." A soft light enveloped the two. The light left as fast as it came, causing Dare to slump forward fast asleep.

stulta puella*-Foolish Girl

vox de causa*-Voice of Reason

et particeps in crimen*-Partner in Crime

I used google translate so I don't know how reliable it is. And sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Thanks for the fav and follow, and let me know what you think in the reviews :)


End file.
